1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for aiding stripping of excess paint from paint rollers at the end of a use session.
2. Description of the prior art
Paint rollers for applying paint to surfaces such as walls and ceilings comprise an elongate cylinder covered with paint absorbent material such as felt, open cell foam, or piled surface. The paint roller is dipped into paint and rolled across the surface of the wall to distribute the paint over it. Many paints used with paint rollers are of the latex type which may be cleaned off the paint applying utensil using water. Paint rollers are, however, notoriously difficult to clean. As water or other cleaning fluid is applied to the surface of the absorbent paint roller cylinder it tends to distribute itself around the cylinder to further distribute excess paint. It is difficult to remove surplus paint prior to washing.
If a straight blade is used to scrape or squeeze the roller in a longitudinal direction an appreciable amount of the displaced paint is displaced around the circumference of the roller also. If the roller is then rotated to bring a different portion of its surface into position for scraping, the next scraping action will partially distribute paint contaminated liquid back into the already scraped portion.
Various tools have been used for scraping paint rollers. These usually comprise straight blades with plain or serated edges.
Generally whatever the tool used for stripping excess paint from the paint roller there is always an appreciable amount of paint left in the spongy or other absorbent surface of the roller.
Such is the inefficiency of available tools which may be used for cleaning paint rollers (whatever their intended purpose), some painters find the most efficient way of stripping the roller is to curve their hand around the paint roller and manually wash it. This system has clear disadvantages to the painter in cleanliness of operation, care of his hands and general convenience.
In any event, the use of a large amount of cleaning liquid seems to be necessary.